Thanksgiving
by andreakayy
Summary: Mulder gets Scully the best Thanksgiving present ever.... and his name is William. MSR, R&R. XF DVD TODAYYYY! AHHHH :D


**Finished writing this before I go to school. Two hour delay woo! OMGGGGGG! XFILES DVD TODAY! I'm going right after detention! Yes, detention! I was late to school 3 times. bleh.  
House tonight. I'm so excited. Today is going to be amazing. So, I wrote this one fast. I apologize for all my mistakes and whatever it's lacking. I couldn't find a title that fit so.... we're just going to go with a VERY basic one. Please Review....  
**

**Thanksgiving**

It was Thanksgiving morning and the family was all coming to Mulder and Scully's house. Scully was busy downstairs. She stood at the counter with an apron on and her long red hair tied back, basting the turkey while Mulder was out in the backyard, raking the red and orange leaves that fell from the Towering Oak Trees. Scully always loved Thanksgiving. She had the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on the TV in the other room. She was humming a familiar song while Mulder walked in from the back door, allowing some cold air to nip at Scully's exposed skin.

She didn't turn around to look at him, but she heard him say that he had to go to the person he was talking to on his cell phone. Mulder set his jacket on one of the chairs in the kitchen and came behind Scully, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pressing his nose into her neck. She giggled, feeling a familiar sensation down her spine when Mulder's breath tickled her.

"Who were you on the phone with," Scully asked nonchalantly as she continued with the turkey.

"Just Skinner," He mumbled into her neck, just below her jaw. "Set another place at dinner. He's bringing someone along with him."

"Hmmm, a girlfriend?" Scully mused, remembering how flushed Skinner would get around his secretary.

"No... I don't think so." Mulder laughed, kissing the corner of Scully's lips. They turned upward into a smile. She blushed.

"Then who?" Mulder shrugged his shoulders as he walked back to the table to get his jacket. Scully would get a little upset if he just left it there. He paused to watch her for a moment, jacket in hand.

"Scully," He started, causing her to turn around. The sunlight streaming through the window bounced off her skin, giving her an angelic glow. She was radiating. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes were piercing blue, thanks to the sky blue sweater she wore under the apron. He smiled, his teeth showing. "Scully, this may come off weird but... you look amazing basting that turkey... it's very attractive." The heat grew in her cheeks; she was blushing, and blushing bad.

"Well, thank you," She laughed and turned around, redirecting her attention back to the dead bird she was holding.

"You're like a sexy Suzie home baker," He walked out of the kitchen, and over to the spare bedroom, continuing to clean it out.

He had said the clutter in it was bothering him. There was just so much junk in there. This struck Scully as odd. Mulder would be the last one to complain about clutter, considering the way his bedroom was all those years ago. But she shrugged it off. She was just glad to be getting rid of the clutter without actually needing to do anything. Mulder was actually doing a pretty nice job.

"Wow, Mulder... you actually put together that bed." Scully said as she came into the bedroom once Mulder called her in. She could see the floor and there was zero clutter. "And the dresser..." Scully giggled. He knew what she was thinking.

"It's just in case we ever have company, you know." She bit her lip, nodded, and then rested her head on his chest.

"It looks great," she whispered in such a soft tone that she was actually surprised that he heard her.

"You doubted me."

"Oh, I never doubt you, Mulder. You know that." She smiled into the warmth of his dark grey sweater. "I'm just surprised that you took the initiative."

"Proud of me?" Mulder asked with a chuckle that Scully could feel erupt from his chest. She smiled.

"Very." They stood silent for a moment, just holding each other before they spoke again. "Everyone's going to get here soon..." She trailed off. She didn't want to leave the safety of his arms. But their family was going to get there soon, and she didn't want to greet them with messy hair and no make-up. "I have to go take a shower."

"So do I."

"Do you want to go first?"

"Mmm... not really."

"Okay, I'll tell you when I'm done." Scully started to walk off toward their bedroom, but Mulder grabbed her wrist stopping her. She gave him a confused look.

"I didn't say I wanted you to go first either." It took her a minute to get what he was actually implying, but she realized how intense and serious his eyes were. And with that realization came another. She knew what he wanted. But she remembered how hard it was to do in their tiny little shower with the one person door. There was going to be constant contact. She grinned and took his hand in hers, pulling him with her. But Mulder scooped her up bridal style.

Mulder and Scully heard the doorbell sound just as they were finishing getting ready. Scully laced her in Mulder's and pulled him to the door with her. Scully knew who would be standing there. It was her brother Bill and his family. He was always prompt.

In front of the door stood Tara, blonde, and very pretty. Her hand was resting in her three year old, Andrea's hand, while Andrea sucked her thumb. Matthew, their ten year old, and Bill stood next to Tara.

"Hi, Danes, Happy Thanksgiving." Bill embraced him little sister before turning to Mulder while Scully said HI to Tara and the kids. "Mulder," Bill held out his hand for a firm hand shake. He was easier on Mulder now that Mulder was out of the FBI, and since Bill though he was done with his alien business. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too, Bill. Thank you."

Scully and her mother were talking on the couch when Mulder had said the turkey was done. Bill had gotten it out of the oven and began to carve it when the door bell rang.

'Must be Skinner," Scully thought, as she began to get up.

"Hey, don't were about it, Scully. I got it." Mulder said, hurrying to the door before anyone else could. From behind Mulder's head, Scully saw Skinner's. She never saw Mulder smile that big. He looked down and his smile only grew. "Scully, close your eyes." Mulder said, looking back over his shoulder. This confused her.

"What? Mulder why?"

"Please, just do it." Scully did as she was told and closed her eyes. She heard gasps from all the adults in the room. They were all in shock. She wanted so bad to open her eyes, to be in on the secret. Mulder set something a little bit heavy, but also light, down on her lap. Now she was really confused. Did he get her a puppy? "Open."

When her eyes flickered open she saw a pair of big blue eyes staring right up into her own. She didn't need to take in the rest of the face to know who was on her lap. She remembered those eyes, those eyes which seemed too blue and perfect to belong on a baby. The blue eyed, brown haired five year old grinned up at the woman whose lap he was on. It was his mother, her son.

"William," she whispered, the tears gathering in her eyes, her throat becoming swollen and tight. It was a miracle that she was still breathing.

"Mommy?" William hesitantly wrapped his arms around Scully's neck. She was speechless. She only returned the embrace, inhaling his scent. "Daddy said I was gonna meet you, and be with the both of you." She was still speechless, and she didn't even notice how bad she was crying until William brought it up. He pulled away from the embrace to get a better look at her. "Mommy, please don't cry." William wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I-I just can't believe Daddy and I have you back." She choked out, stroking William's soft baby like hair. He could've been Mulder's twin, except for his skin tone, eye color, and lips. His hair color, eye shape, lips... all Mulder's. Her heart rate was picking up; she thought a heart attack was coming. There were so many questions she had for her son. There were so many questions she had for Mulder.

"Mommy?" William asked.

"Yes, William?"

"Happy Thanksgiving," His voice was so soft and melodic. Hearing it alone, made Scully want to cry again. All eyes in the room were on her. Mulder was sitting at her side, and he kissed her cheek, ruffling William's hair at the same time.

"You too, Baby."

"Daddy, you said dinner was soon... I'm kind of hungry."

"Dinner's ready right now, Will." Mulder responded, taking his son into his arms and standing up. He kissed his cheek. "Let's eat." Everyone followed Mulder and William into the dinning room and sat at the table.

---  
"How, Mulder?" Scully asked as they laid in bed together. She played with his fingers, interlacing theirs together, and then tracing lines on his palms.

"How what?" He was almost asleep, still holding her.

"How did you find him?"

"Skinner did. He contacted me... he told me that the couple who adopted William... the Van de Kamps... died in a plane crash. He asked me if we wanted to try to get custody. I said yes. We do don't we?" Scully's eyes snapped open.

"Of course we do!" She was now sitting up at his side. Mulder gently pushed her back down to lay with him.

"Shh, you'll wake him up."

"Do you think he's okay? He's sleeping in a new place... a new room."

"I think he'll be fine. He takes after us, remember?" Scully giggled. "I know what you're thinking. I thought of the same thing. I'm pretty sure he'll be safe." Mulder's leg was thrown over Scully's hip and he was hugging her close to him, sort of like a pillow. "They don't know he's with us." She bit her lip and nodded in the darkness.

"I hope he's okay in his room." Just as she spoke those words there was a little pitter patter of feet heard in the hallway, followed by a light tapping on their door.

"Mommy?" William's soft voice asked, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Willie," Mulder and Scully both said simultaneously.

"I can't sleep." Scully motioned for William to come in the room.

"Why not? Did you have a bad dream?" William crawled up onto the bed. He shrugged his shoulders through the darkness. Mulder reached over onto his nightstand and flicked the light on.

"I'm just scared."

"Aw, baby you don't have to be scared." She smooth his soft brown hair and kissed his cheek.

"Can I sleep in here with you guys?"

"Of course, Will." Mulder said, hugging his son for and instant.

So, Mulder flicked the light back off and William cuddled into Scully. She held her son while a hand instinctively found Mulder's. She continued playing with his fingers. It was hard for Scully to fall asleep like that. It was far too surreal, holding her son. Mulder sensed this, so he stayed up with her.

"Scully?" He whispered, careful so his son wouldn't wake up. If he was like Mulder he would be a heavy sleeper. But if he was like Scully then... he would wake up in an instant.

"Hmm?" Scully hummed as a response.

"I love you." She beamed through the darkness, a smile so bright he could see.

"I love you too." He took her hand which was in his and kissed each one of her knuckles. She took her hand and caressed his cheek before letting it fall to rejoin his hand again.

Still holding her son close to her and her hand resting in Mulder's, Scully drifted into unconsciousness, dreaming of what her life was now to become. It was all going to change in the best way. They had their little boy back.

**I love holiday stories. I did this one quickly.... so I apologize for the grammar mistakes and whatever else it's lacking.... (I'm sure there's something) Now, I know you all want to hit that review button!**

--A.


End file.
